clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Other Fan Universe Characters Halloween Special!
The Other Fanon Characters Halloween Special! is basically, the other Halloween special, based in the same time as the original Fanon Characters Halloween Special! is. Any Fanon characters that weren't in the original special can be in this one! Some characters that showed up were PabloDePablo, Triskelle, Coool31, Mectrixctic, Dan, Happyface, Barkjon, Chub 777, Maddieworld Sam Rudi, Freecie1, Shelfy, Jessica, Bellina, Swiss Ninja, 12yz12ab, Mech Rider, EDFan12345 ADD MORE Note: Dialog will be written in script form. Chapter Negative One: The little cottage... In which Mectrixctic beats up Swiss Ninja, throws him into a closet, and disguises herself as him Maddieworld, Swiss Ninja, and Jessica were all cuddled up together near the fireplace in the three floor apartment that the Halloween group rented. Bellina was secretly working on her robot costume which is about the same size and width as Swiss Ninja, and full of deadly weapons. Bellina: Alright, that should about do it. My fully working robot costume is done! Maddieworld: Bellina, I'm coming in your room! Bellina: BLAST! I have to hide this thing somehow. The door bell rang Maddieworld: whup, never mind, I'll get that. Bellina: Whew... Maddie: Hey, Shelfy! Shelfy: Hello. How's it going? Maddie: Oh, fine. would you care to come in? Shelfy: Yep. Triskelle: So how's school? Shelfy: Um... fine... Shelfy had a nervous look on his face, as he started to unpack. He took out a picture of a female shelf and looked at it. Swiss Ninja: Who's that? Shelfy: NONE OF YO BEEZWAX!!!! I mean... no one.... Maddie: It's your Girlfriend, isn't it? Shelfy gave Maddie a mean look, but when Shelfy was in the spotlight, Swiss Ninja was carried away by a mysterious being. Shelfy decided to follow. Shelfy watched the whole scene of Swiss getting beat up, and when he was taking a final hit, Shelfy sprang into action. Shelfy:HANDS OFF MY FRIEND, DIRTBAG!!!! And Shelfy bit the being. (he was dressed as a vampire, what do you expect? Him to jump on a broom and ram into the opponent?) Mectrixctic: AUGH!!! GET YOUR DIRTY EATING TEETH OFF OF ME!!! She ran. And Shelfy hung on. Mectrixctic: AUGH!!!!!!! She waved her arm faster, and Shelfy flung off and hit the wall. Mectrixctic: I'll be back... Shelfy: Ow... I wonder what was in that bag... Maddie:Well, I'll check the scene out. Maddie sees the beat up Swiss Ninja, as Maddie was calm and smart enough to know he was safe. Shelfy, however, had a corner of him chipped off. Maddie: Shelfy! You stay here and stay with Swiss, I'll go get wood glue and bandages. As Maddie went to get the first aid kit, and carpentry tools, Mectrixctic creeped into Bellinas room. Bellina: Now that my robot costume is complete, I'll be able to obliterate my parents! Then I'll be able to rule! Mectrixctic: ...then what Bellina: Then I'll TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! Mectrixctic: Take over the world? He couldn't even keep the Slurms Bellina: wha- who are you!? Mectrixctic: I am Mectrixctic! Causer of chaos! Mistress of destruction! Leader of an elite army! Eater of tacos! Bellina: lol, whut Mectrixctic: You don't want to kill Swiss now... You want to wait until he gains more power. Then, when you become popular with the people, cook him some poorly made fugu, and use his army to take over the world. Bellina: Why should I listen to you? Mectrixctic: Because I'm older, smarter, stronger, blah, blah, blah, I'll just use mu psychic powers to get you to listen Mectrixctic focused her energy on Bellina. She began to twist her mind up a bit. Mectrixctic: Now, since your daddy is a big buffoon, there is a slim chance of him becoming more powerful. So I decided that if I disguised myself as him, I'll be able to take over enough of the world. Of course, I'll resign after I gain enough power, allowing you to take over my empire Bellina: why- why are you doing this? Why would you give "your" empire to me? Mectrixctic: I sense malevolence in you. I don't care who's causing the world to suffer as long as it is suffering. And you, more than anyone I know, will cause it to suffer. Bellina: Flattering... Mectrixctic: So what do you say, will you help me disguise myself as your father? Bellina: Hmmm... not so sure Mectrixctic pulled out her pitchfork and charged it so the tip was flaming and then pointed it at Bellina. Then she un-retracted her fangs and started to hiss Bellina: okay, okay, jeez... And they started to plan. Meanwhile, Shelfy was waiting for the glue to dry as Maddie was putting ice packs on Swiss. Shelfy: Maddie... I saw what got Swiss Maddie: who? To be continued Chapter Zero: Invitations In which the League of Super Penguins hand out invitations to various penguins TO BE CONTINUED Chapter One: Arrival at the party *Maddieworld arive as a Ninja with *Jessica as a Butterfly *Bellina as a Robot *Swiss Ninja (actually Mectrixctic), dressed up as Homer Simpenguin *Sam Rudi as Ultimate Sam *Mech Rider as a Fire Ninja *Dan as Explorer 767 *Happyface dressed up as Arachnid Boy *Barkjon dressed up as One-Eye *Chub 777 dressed up as Iam not quite sure coools thaughts(mabby a ware-vampufflre thing has has an vampenguin teeth,hair,puffle sute wered hun) *Triskelle dressed up as Finwe *The Defenders as Themselves *Freecie1 as a rad scientest *12yz12ab as Explorer 767 they all arrive in that order and all brought some more candy. "Ok, we are here. Now what?" Chub 777 said whispering to Freecie1. "I don't know." he said. "I'm going to get cotten candy" Happyface said. TWO HOURS LATER.... "I'm worried!" Freecie1 said. Than as he went to look for her, all the others just heared a scream. "Somethings really paranormal here," Dan said. Coming soon Chapter Two: Games Galore after the meating coool led them to the lsp arcade and gave them 100 tokens and told them tyhat tehe games were set to free so the only thing to do was to play coool played fire shot ... Chapter Three: Something's Amiss In which Mectrixctic reveals herself, and sends her army to attack the characters Chapter Four: Super Possession In which most of the superpenguins are possessed by nanobots and are being controlled by Demon Penguins from the Underworld Chapter 5: Dashing Through the Streets, Ringing on Every Door ''In which the characters go trick-or-treating, after their ordeal with Mectrixctic Chapter 6:Taking Candy from Babies In which Nightmare shows up and tries to steal all the candy. Category:Halloween Category:Holidays